Amor de Dioses
by Ars D. Rick
Summary: Wiss y Vados tienen muchisimo tiempo de no verse, un reencuentro y un sentimiento haran que sean mas que hermanos. Fic a peticion de una buena amiga mia, denle una oportunidad no sean malos, es mi tercer historia aqui. Prometo seguir con las otras dos historias que tengo. Espero les guste, pasen y lean. WissxVados.


**Hola a todos de nuevo, hasta que al fin vuelvo a tener una computadora en mis manos. Mi ausencia ha sido bastante larga así que tengo que ponerme al corriente con las otras dos historias que tengo. Este es un fic en petición de una buena amiga mia que es fan de Dragon Ball Super, al igual que yo. Es un Wiss x Vados y la verdad es que me parecen bonita pareja a pesar de ser hermanos. Me pidieron que fuese romántico y ustedes me dicen que tal como me quedo a través de un review. Es un one-shot y a ver como me queda. La historia toma lugar antes de que Wiss y Bills lleguen a la tierra.**

 **Dragon Ball Super le pertenece totalmente al gran Akio Toriyama.**

Era un día común y corriente en el planeta del dios destructor Bills, todo estaba tranquilo, el ya mencionado dios se encontraba dormido desde hace ya cinco años mientras que su maestro y asistente Wiss se encontraba merodeando por el castillo. Era un poco aburrido cuando Bills dormía porque dejaba sin nada que hacer a Wiss. La soledad misma era incluso un poco molesta para el asistente.

-Definitivamente es aburrido cuando Bill-sama duerme- El asistente estaba ya de por si aburrido y hasta habría soltado un suspiro.

Fue ahí cuando tuvo una maravillosa idea, como no lo había pensado antes quizás a lo mejor porque no era muy apropiado que se diga. Hacía tiempo que no veía a su hermana, si lo pensaba bien en realidad habrían sido milenios o tal vez eones desde que los habían separado para ser maestros asistentes. Sonrió de solo pensar en un reencuentro con su hermana, de ver que tanto habría crecido, de saber que tan fuerte se habría vuelto. Recordó entonces sus hermosos ojos, y su media sonrisa que de alguna manera le sacaba una sonrisa a el también. Pensamientos que hicieron que sus mejillas ardieran un poco, cosa que el no entendía.

-Hermana mayor, como quisiera poderte volver a ver- dijo mirando hacia el cielo del planeta.

-Creo que puedo aunque sea llamarla y saber cómo esta, me costara un poco pero creo poder hacerlo- dicho esto tomo su báculo y empezó a buscar la ubicación del planeta donde se encontraba su hermana, no fue fácil ya que requería de buscar en un universo que no era el suyo, ya que el solo tenía dominio del séptimo universo.

Logro encontrar su ki en un planeta verde, de bonitos jardines y de cielo celeste, no podía verla tan solo encontró el pulso pacifico de su ki. Inmediatamente se dispuso a crear un canal para poderla llamar, solo esperaba que su hermana respondiera el llamado.

En aquel planeta verde se encontraba Vados sentada en su habitual sillita, con mesita de té incluida, estaba tranquila, por no decir igual que su hermano menor de aburrida. Champa el dios destructor del sexto universo, hacía ocho años que dormía, el último planeta que destruyo lo dejo algo agotado y decidió tomarse una pequeña siesta. Vados estaba en un jardín con rosales y flores exóticas, cerca de ella se encontraba un árbol de altura media con flores rojas como el fuego. En su mesita, su taza de té y un pedazo de algún postre, pero al centro se encontraba un porta retrato, era ella abrazada de su hermano menor cuando tenían 18 años antes de ser separados. Su padre les había tomado la foto, miraba con nostalgia la fotografía, no sabía nada de su hermano hacia milenios. Recordaba con una sonrisa su manera algo afeminada de ser, pero no podía negar que tenía una hermosa sonrisa, y que decir de sus ojos si eran muy bonitos, volvió a sentir sus mejillas calientes no sabía cómo explicar esa sensación.

-Wiss…- suspiro, mirando hacia al cielo, y volviendo a ver su fotografía de ella y su hermano.

Su báculo empezó a brillar, ella se sorprendió, pues pensó que a lo mejor algún kaio shin había creado algún nuevo planeta en el sexto universo. Uno de tantos nuevos planetas creados a partir de la destrucción de otros. Para su sorpresa jamás se imaginó que su báculo brillara por una llamada de alguien a quien extrañaba bastante. Era su hermano menor. Contesto inmediatamente la llamada.

-Vados ? Estas ahí? Puedes verme o escucharme?- la señal era malísima de por si intentar llamar hacia otro universo era casi imposible.

-Wiss….? En serio eres tu?- Vados no cabía de la felicidad era como si alguien o algo hubiese visto que extrañaba a su hermano.

-Claro que soy yo, pero dime me puedes ver bien? Me escuchas bien?-

-Bueno, no tanto, pero permíteme arreglo la señal – dicho esto logro con un poco de esfuerzo arreglar la señal. Poco a poco se fue esclareciendo la imagen y de igual manera el sonido.

Hasta que al fin se pudieron ver. Vados no podía creer ver a su hermano menor tan crecido y sobre todo tan maduro. Wiss estaba casi igual que ella se quedó atónito de ver lo hermosa que estaba su hermana.

-Wiss.. hermano tanto tiempo de no verte de no saber nada de ti.. mírate como estas de crecido.- La felicidad le desbordaba a Vados de volver a ver a su hermano.

-Mírate tu hermana mayor, estas tan linda y hermosa como siempre, no puedo creer que haya pasado tanto tiempo sin poder vernos, definitivamente te extrañe bastante..- dijo mirando a su hermana a quien le salió un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas por tales palabras de su hermano.

-Gracias por esas palabras, tú no te quedas atrás, yo t-también te extrañe bastante- no pudo evitar tartamudear al momento de decirle eso a su hermano.

-Pero cuéntame que has hecho todo este tiempo quiero saberlo, te has hecho más fuerte me imagino-

-Fuerte siempre lo he sido- dijo con un aire de grandeza, a Wiss le agrado ver que su hermana no había cambiado. –Pues casi nada de nuevo, ser un maestro asistente no siempre es tan divertido que se diga y tu lo sabes bien, a menos que se trate de destruir planetas. Champa-sama es algo holgazán y la destrucción de los planetas la mayoría me los deja solo a mi, aparte de que muchas veces se equivoca. Y tu, dime como te ha ido a ti?-

-Pues más o menos igual que a ti, hace cinco años que Bills-sama está durmiendo y pues no hay mucho que hacer, a menos que me toque ir a ver si algún kaio shin ha creado algún nuevo planeta. En fin hermana mayor nos toca la misma suerte- dijo con un suspiro hacia su hermana.

-Pues si, lastimosamente si.. aunque, no sé, tenía una idea rondándome pero creo que mejor no- dijo haciendo el rostro hacia un lado con un poco de tristeza.

-Pues yo quisiera saber que idea es esa, no creo que sea tan mala, no te pongas triste no me gusta verte así- dijo Wiss mirando a su hermana.

-Bueno, yo estaba pensando que si a lo mejor pues, no mejor no olvídalo me da pena decírtelo..- se sonrojo y puso su mano en una de sus mejillas, agachando su mirada.

-Vados, anda dímelo por favor, lo que sea me lo puedes decir- le dijo a su hermana casi rogándole.

-Bueno está bien, pero no me llames una loca si te lo digo-

-No lo hare, ahora si dime cual es esa idea que tienes que decirme- presto mucha atención a lo que su hermana le diría.

-Está bien, yo pensaba pues.. si t-tu quisieras p-pues que nos r-reencontráramos de nuevo, d-digo, así frente a frente..- lo había dicho, y con un enorme sonrojo en sus mejillas, se había tapado su rostro con sus dos manos, a Wiss le salió una sonrisa de ver así a su hermana.

-Me parece perfecto, es más ha sido la mejor idea que has tenido Vados- dijo con una enorme sonrisa y un leve pero muy tierno sonrojo según su hermana en su rostro.

-En s-serio te p-parece buena idea?- no cabía de la felicidad, iba a tener a su hermano cerca frente a frente.

-Pues claro que si, ahora la pregunta es si voy yo y te visito, o vienes tu aquí a mi planeta y me haces visita-

-Pues por mí como tú quieras, por mí no hay problema si voy yo allá o tu vienes acá-

-Bien, entonces yo te hare la visita primero, luego nos pondremos de acuerdo cuando me hagas la visita tu a mí, así es más justo para los dos- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Ok, está bien, y cuando vendrías para organizarme bien-

-Bueno, que te parece dentro de cuatro días solares, eso me dará tiempo para adelantar las alarmas despertadoras de Bills-sama, y estaba pensando en quedarme aunque sea cuatro días enteros, no hay ningún problema verdad?-

-No claro que no, por mi te puedes quedar el tiempo que quieras- dijo conteniendo su emoción –Bueno entonces que asi sea, dentro de cuatro días te espero aquí en mi planeta, asi también me da tiempo de organizar las cosas con Champa-sama y aquí en el planeta- dijo emocionada.

-Bien de acuerdo hermana mayor, no puedo creer que nos volvamos a ver, en serio que estoy emocionado, te dejo, ya tengo hambre y ya va a anochecer- dijo con algo de tristeza.

-Yo igual no puedo creer que volvamos a estar frente a frente hermano- dijo mirando a través de su bola negra con una mirada de añoranza. –Cuídate, ve y cena rico, te veo dentro de cuatro días Wiss-

-Dentro de cuatro días te veré Vados- dijo con la misma mirada de su hermana. – Ahora si te dejo, pasa buenas noches… te mando un beso- dijo mandándole un piquito a su hermana que se impresiono por tal acto de su hermano.

-Gracias por el beso, te mando uno a ti también, pasa buenas noches, te estaré esperando- dijo de ultimo antes que en la bola negra desapareciera la imagen de su hermano. No podía creérselo ni mucho menos sentir esos sentimientos tan raros, por una parte estaba ansiosa de que esos cuatro días se pasaran volando, y por el otro sentía sus mejillas arder y sonreía de una manera algo tonta por ese pequeño beso que le mando su hermano.

Wiss estaba casi igual, tras cortar con la señal sintió sus mejillas arder, no supo cómo fue que se le ocurrió mandarle un piquito a su hermana. No podía explicar el sonrojo en su rostro. No se dio cuenta que el atardecer ya se acercaba, que rápido pasaba el tiempo cuando de ella se trataba. Se prometió así mismo en disfrutar esos cuatro días como fuera, pasar el mayor tiempo posible con su hermana sin ninguna clase de preocupación, habían sido milenios por no decir eones de tiempo, tenía que aprovechar al máximo.

Tenía mucho que hacer, tenía que cerciorarse de dejar todo en orden, se estaba arriesgando a mucho a dejar a Bills solo en el planeta, pues rogaba porque no se despertara. Era mucho riesgo pero por su hermana estaba dispuesto a mucho.

Vados sabía que su hermano se estaba arriesgando, pero haría todo lo posible con tal de que su hermano se lo pasara bien, haría de esos cuatro días los mejores de su hermano. Se levantó de su sillita y miro el atardecer. Esperaría paciente. Había mucho por hacer.

Definitivamente para los hermanos fueron algo eternos que pasaran los cuatros días, Wiss lo tenía todo prácticamente listo y preparado, pero por cualquier inconveniente volvería a repasar todo para que nada se pasara por alto. Las alarmas de Bills estaban tres años más adelantadas, por cualquier cosa. Creo un campo de silencio alrededor de la cama de Bills para que ninguna clase de ruido le despertase, a menos que fuesen las alarmas. Dio una vuelta alrededor del castillo de Bills y de paso una vuelta por casi todo el universo para cerciorarse de que ninguna clase de forma de vida se acercase al castillo.

Estaba prácticamente listo, solo tenía que ir a descansar y muy temprano ir a ver a su hermana, la noche quizás también seria eterna para él.

Vados se encontraba dentro del castillo de Champa viendo que todo estuviera en orden, al igual que su hermano había creado un campo de silencio para que nada lo despertase. De todas formas no pasarían mucho tiempo en el castillo, ella quería mostrarle el planeta e invitarlo a degustar los platillos del sexto universo. Estaba muy emocionada, mañana estaría con su hermano y pasaría los mejores cuatro días de su vida. Ya había anochecido, tenía que ir a descansar y levantarse temprano, ponerse bonita y esperar a su hermano.

La mañana llego al planeta de Wiss, los pajaritos cantaban dando bienvenida a un nuevo día, Wiss se encontraba en su cama cuando los rayos del sol tocaron su rostro.

-Hoy es el día, espérame hermana que ya te quiero ver- dijo con una sonrisa, levantándose de su cama dispuesto a ir a cambiarse.

Lo mismo era en el planeta de Vados, un nuevo día había amanecido, pero a diferencia de su hermano Wiss, Vados ya se encontraba semi vestida, había escogido el mejor de sus vestidos verdes, se había puesto el mejor perfume, solo le hacía falta el maquillaje y peinarse bien.

Wiss ya estaba preparado ya se había duchado, cambiado y peinado. Incluso se había puesto su mejor perfume, cualquiera que lo viera diría que iba a una cita con alguien especial. Ya había desayunado, salió de su recamara paso por la recamara de Bills para darle una última revisión, comprobó que todo estaba en orden y salió al jardín. Se miró en la bola negra de su báculo por enésima vez para ver si iba bien, se sonrió asi mismo que estaba guapo y muy limpio. Tomo su báculo y trazo la ruta hacia el planeta de su hermana. Logro encontrar el planeta y con un clic salió a la velocidad de la luz.

Vados ya estaba afuera del castillo, justamente en el jardín. Ya estaba esperando a su hermano, que seguramente ya habría salido de su planeta, tendría que ser paciente ya que viajar de un universo hacia otro no es tan fácil que se diga. Se miró en la bola negra de su báculo para verse, sonrió con satisfacción estaba muy bella.

Sintió un ki, muy fuerte en el cielo, miro hacia el cielo. Al parecer la espera había terminado, por fin él ya había llegado, el momento que tanto ansiaba había llegado. Vio como una luz aterrizo en una parte alejada del jardín sin hacer ruido. Se veía humo y poco a poco se dispersó dando forma al ser que estaba tras ella. Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida, hasta que por fin pudo ver a su hermano.

-Wiss…- dijo en un hilillo de voz.

-Vados.. – dijo viendo a su hermana a lo lejos.

Ella no sintió cuando tiro su báculo y salió corriendo a abrazar a su hermano, el tampoco sintió cuando tiro su báculo al suelo y vio como su hermana iba corriendo hacia él, unas pequeñas lagrimas se le habían escapado por la emoción del momento, iba caminando hasta que sintió que su hermana ya lo estaba abrazando.

El instintivamente la había abrazado de su cintura, mientras que ella le abrazaba el cuello. El abrazo más bonito de sus vidas. Wiss sintió algo húmedo en su cuello, eran las lágrimas de ella. Vados también sentía algo húmedo en su cuello. Lágrimas de felicidad les dicen. Se separaron un poco pero sin separarse, sin dejar de sentir los brazos y la cercanía del otro.

-No sabes como he soñado con este momento Wiss, de volverte a ver, no sabes lo feliz que me siento…- dijo aun con lágrimas mirando a su hermano.

-Yo me siento igual que tú, quería que esos cuatro días pasaran volando, ya quería verte, quería tenerte cerca de mí, quería estar junto a ti, créeme que para mi esto es como un sueño.. – dijo también con lágrimas en los ojos, y sonrojado.

-Jejeje pues ya me tienes aquí contigo- dijo dándole un besito en la mejilla. Wiss se quedó sorprendido de lo que había hecho su hermana, pero se quedó más sorprendido al sentir lo suaves que eran los labios de su hermana. No pudo evitar sonrojarse más de lo que ya estaba.

-Si… ya estamos juntos de nuevo- dijo mirándola a los ojos viendo que su hermana también estaba rojita como tomate.

La mezcla de sus miradas simplemente eran perfectas, no había duda de ello. Sintieron una extraña sensación al momento de mirarse. No sabían porque se estaban acercando tanto, se sentían atraídos y por alguna extraña razón no querían parar. Estaban a pocos centímetros uno con el otro, hasta que Vados reacciono haciéndole una pregunta a su hermano.

-Y-ya has d-desayunado Wiss?- pregunto, parpadeando varias veces preguntándose que estaban a punto de hacer.

-B-bueno, s-solo me he c-comido un aperitivo antes de venirte a visitar- dijo un poco confuso.

-En ese caso, tengo el desayuno hecho, me imagine que a lo mejor no habrías desayunado con tal de salir algo temprano- dijo limpiándole las lágrimas a su hermano, mientras se soltaban del abrazo.

-Me muero por saber qué es lo que me tienes, porque has acertado, en realidad con tal de salir temprano solo me pude comer algo ligero y la verdad es que ya me dio hambre- hizo lo mismo que su hermana y le limpio las lágrimas a Vados.

-Entonces ven- dijo agarrando la mano de su hermano- desayunemos juntos, porque ni yo he comido-.

-Me parece muy bien- dijo correspondiendo el apretón de manos de su hermana. Fueron y se sentaron en la mesa que ya había puesto Vados.

-Bien, ya quiero ver que es lo que me tienes- dice Wiss con sus ojos brillantes.

-Tranquilo hermano, no comas ansias veras lo que te espera- dicho esto con su báculo hizo aparecer un banquete con muchas comidas deliciosas.

-Vaya, vaya todo se ve muy delicioso, me muero por probar todo lo que hay aquí- el entusiasmo de Wiss por probar nuevos sabores era muy grande y Vados era feliz con tal de verlo así.

-Pues a que esperas, come lo que quieras por favor- no había terminado de hablar y Wiss ya estaba degustando de todo un poco, no pudo evitar mirar a su hermano, hasta comiendo se veía lindo. Lindo? Creo que el desayuno ya le estaba afectando. Se puso a pensar en lo que estaban a punto de hacer hace algunos momentos y era algo que ni ella misma se podía explicar. Escucho a lo lejos que su hermano le estaba hablando.

-Vados? Hermana en que estás pensando?- pregunto Wiss con ojos curiosos.

-Eh? N-no en nada Wiss. Que se te ofrece?- dijo mirando a su hermano.

-Pues te preguntaba que como se llaman estos frutos de esta cesta porque están muy deliciosos, tienen un sabor muy espectacular- dijo comiendo otro fruto.

-Oh! Pues esos frutos se llaman Komobakanis, vienen de un planeta llamado Sibdibilin, que está en el tercer cuadrante de este universo- dijo, mientras su hermano le prestaba mucha atención a lo que ella le decía.

-Are, are pues tienen un nombre muy particular, pero están muy deliciosos-.

-Sabía que te gustarían, ya has probado la mermelada de Kunshaf?- le dijo mientras ella se preparaba un pan con una jalea que parecía muy deliciosa.

-Pues la verdad es que de tanta comida que veo aquí, pues no sé cuál es esa famosa mermelada- dijo mientras bebía un jugo.

-Es esa de allí, la que está a la par de los panes envueltos en esa manta- dijo señalándosela.

-Esta de acá? Parece muy brillante, bueno probemos a ver qué tal- dijo tomando un pan partiéndolo por la mitad y aplicando un poco de la mermelada en el pan. Acto seguido probó el pan junto con la mermelada y quedo maravillado. No podía creer como algo tan rico existiera. Miro a su hermana muy sorprendido.

-Esto está muy delicioso, dime de donde sacaste esta maravilla?- pregunto muy emocionado.

-Bueno, tuve que ir uno de estos días a un planeta llamado Paoshing Thai Ken Sung, es un planeta muy pacifico, que está al norte de aquí. Los habitantes de ese planeta tuvieron que convencer a Champa-sama de no destruir su planeta dándole de esta mermelada, lo consiguieron aparte de hacerse muy buenos amigos nuestros algo muy raro en Champa-sama.

-Ya veo, pues me gustaría poder ir algún día a ese planeta, esto está muy delicioso- dijo comiendo otro pan con la dichosa mermelada.

-Bueno tal vez mañana podamos ir a ver a ese planeta, porque no pruebas esto?- dijo dándole con una cuchara lo que parecía una especie de crema batida.

-Ok, porque no- Wiss encantado se dejó alimentar de su hermana, probando la crema batida.

-Sugoi! Eso también esta delicioso- dijo con una enorme sonrisa, pero lo que no se había dado cuenta es que un poco de esa crema batida le había manchado un poco la comisura de sus labios, y Vados quiso limpiársela.

-Se te quedo un poco de la crema batida en tus labios Wiss, déjame te limpio- cogió una servilleta y con cuidado limpio la comisura de los labios de su hermano. Mientras lo hacía no pudo evitar cambiar miradas con Wiss, y ahí estaba esa manera de mirarse de nuevo. Volvieron a perderse en los ojos de cada uno hasta que Wiss, suavemente acaricio la mano de su hermana para agradecerle.

-Gracias- dijo casi en un susurro. Despertando del trance a Vados.

-De nada- le dijo un poco sonrojada.

-Bueno y esa crema batida de que planeta es? – le pregunto para sacar conversación.

-Eh? Ah si! En realidad es crema batida para acompañar postres de un planeta llamado Okimaran. Son en realidad muy famosos en ese planeta.

-Creo que ya sé porque entonces jejeje- dijo con una risita.

-Me gusta escucharte reír, me alegra que te haya gustado el desayuno, quiero decirte algo- dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

-A mi también me gusta escucharte reír, y también me ha gustado todo lo que has preparado para mi, a ver dime lo que quieras-.

-Pues quiero que sepas que estos cuatro días estuve pensando cómo hacerte pasarla bien, y créeme que quiero que así sea, si en algún momento algo no te gusta, por favor solo dímelo, quiero que te sientas a gusto aquí conmigo, no quiero que estos cuatro días te lo pasas mal. Sé muy bien que te estas arriesgando demasiado al venir aquí y dejar a Bill-sama solo en su castillo, es por eso que quiero que te lo pases muy bien-.

-Vados, el simple hecho de estar aquí contigo ya me hace sentirme muy bien, y no sé porque razón pero, quiero que estos cuatro días que estaré aquí sean una eternidad aquí contigo. No creo que algo no me guste, si viene de ti por supuesto que me encantara- levanto a su hermana de su asiento para volverla a abrazar y darle un beso muy tierno en la frente- Nos la pasaremos muy bien, y gracias por el desayuno estaba muy delicioso- dijo dándole una bonita sonrisa en agradecimiento.

-Al menos puedo estar tranquila y feliz de que estas feliz y a gusto conmigo, me sentiría mal si algo no te gusta- dijo mirándolo con ojos tiernos.

-Ya te dije que no hay problema nos la pasaremos bien, bueno honestamente quede lleno con el desayuno, así que quisiera esperar hasta el almuerzo- dijo terminando el abrazo y tomándola de las manos.

-Comiste demasiado, jejeje opino lo mismo, pues yo pensaba en que fuéramos a ver los jardines del castillo si te parece bien-.

-Pues por mi está muy bien, te ayudo a limpiar la mesa si quieres?- ofreció ayuda a su hermana y esta muy gustosa acepto.

-Bien, recojamos la mesa, y nos vamos a darte el recorrido- dijo con una sonrisa. Recogieron la mesa y guardaron la comida restante. Una vez limpiado todo se fueron a recorrer los jardines.

-Vamos? – pregunto vados a su hermano.

-Claro, vamos- pero Wiss no se movía.

-Sucede algo Wiss?- pregunto Vados. Wiss se acercó a su hermana y de una manera muy educada como todo un caballero le propuso su brazo.

-Desearía usted, linda señorita, hacerme compañía en este recorrido?- dijo con una voz muy fina y con actos de todo un caballero. Vados estaba maravillada con esta manera de ser de su hermano y no se pudo resistir ante tal caballerosidad.

-Por supuesto que acepto ser su compañía- dijo Vados entrelazando sus brazos, asi como hacían la gente de alta sociedad mucho tiempo atrás.

-Bien entonces comencemos- dijo con una sonrisa. Dirigiéndose a los jardines.

Los jardines eran enormes, estaban llenos de árboles grandes asi como pequeños, había una cantidad enorme de flores, asi como un sinfín de tipos de flores de todos los tamaños y colores. Los jardines estaban inundados de fragancias totalmente embriagantes, definitivamente el castillo de Champa tenia mil y una maravillas. No era que Wiss estuviera tan impresionado, los jardines del castillo de Bills no se quedaban atrás. La pareja de hermanos seguían caminando por los senderos de flores. Los aromas eran sumamente agradables. Wiss paro tras ver una hermosa flor de color rojo y de tallo verde claro, estaba rodeada de flores de color azul y resulto muy curioso que aquella flor de color rojo estuviera en medio de esas flores. Cuidadosamente se introdujo en el jardín pero volando, porque no quería pisar las demás flores. A Vados le resulto curioso que Wiss se interesara en una flor, asi que no dudo en preguntarle a su hermano.

-Sucede algo Wiss?- pregunto su hermana viendo que Wiss ya estaba sobre la flor levitando.

-Como se llama esta flor Vados? – pregunto su hermano.

-Eh? Bueno déjame y veo como se llama- dirigió su báculo hacia la flor y de el salió una luz que escaneo la flor, dándole los datos a Vados. –Bien, según mi báculo esta es una extraña especie de flor, se llama Galaxis, y es muy poco común ver esta clase de flor ya que solo nace después de un centenar de flores comunes de la misma especie-. Dijo dejando de ver su báculo.

-Puedo arrancarla? - pregunto Wiss, mirando aun hacia la flor.

-Bueno porque no, claro que puedes-. Wiss sin esperar más se agacho y con mucha delicadeza arranco la flor. Salió del jardín y se paró frente a Vados.

-Esta flor es para ti- dijo extendiéndole la flor a ella, cabe decir que Vados se quedó sorprendida, jamás alguien le había regalado algo lindo y hoy precisamente su hermano le regalaba algo a ella. Y era un regalo muy bonito, una hermosa flor. Wiss estaba nervioso y sonrojado, de por sí, ni siquiera él sabe de dónde saco el valor para regalarle una flor a su hermana.

-Para mí?- pregunto Vados sin creérselo.

-Si para ti, o no te gusta?- dijo Wiss un poco decepcionado.

-Me encanta Wiss, gracias- dijo aceptando la flor y contemplándola. –Es la primera vez que alguien me regala algo-.

-En serio? Bueno pues que me alegra que yo soy el primero jejeje-. Dijo soltando una risita y volviendo al lado de su hermana. –continuamos?- pregunto Wiss.

-Por supuesto- contesto Vados. Siguieron caminando y contemplando todas las clases de flores que existían. Pronto se hizo hora del almuerzo y el hambre imperio en Wiss y Vados.

-Tienes hambre ya Wiss?- pregunto su hermana sin soltarse de su brazo.

-Bueno, la verdad es que ya hace un rato tenía hambre, y eso que no es muy propio de mi- dijo Wiss un poco apenado mirando hacia otro lado.

-Jejeje no te preocupes hermano, ya te dije que cualquier cosa que necesites solo dímelo, como por ejemplo cuando tengas hambre- dijo su hermana pegándose más a Wiss.

-Esta bien de acuerdo como tú digas hermana- dijo volteando a verla.

-Entonces que te parece si pongo la mesa aquí en este pequeño valle, ahí debajo de ese árbol. Podríamos hacer un picnic-. Dijo muy emocionada.

-La verdad es que tú tienes las mejores ideas Vados- dijo Wiss haciendo un gesto de que le agradaba la idea.

-Bien permíteme entonces un momento y pongo el mantel y la comida- dicho esto se soltó de Wiss y meneando su báculo como si fuera una varita mágica hizo aparecer un mantel y un banquete similar al de la mañana. Todo se veía muy delicioso, de igual manera las bebidas. –Bien es hora de almorzar- dijo su hermana sentándose debajo del árbol esperando a su hermano. Wiss no tardó en llegar a donde estaba su hermana y juntos almorzaron.

Se la pasaron muy bien en el almuerzo, de hecho, mas de lo que esperaban. A Wiss le había agradado un tipo de pasta acompañada de un tipo de salsa con unas especias muy deliciosas y Wiss no dudo en preguntarle a Vados.

-Y esta pasta tan deliciosa, de que planeta la sacaste?- pregunto Wiss mientras seguía comiendo.

-Sabía que me lo preguntarías, bueno esa pasta es creada en un planeta algo cerca de aquí para ser mas exactos al este, la hacen unos chefs muy profesionales, es un planeta algo pequeño llamado Meizt, de gente muy respetuosa. Ese planeta me agrado mucho, en ocasiones voy a cenar a ese planeta, pero a escondidas de Champa-sama- dijo Vados como en secreto hacia su hermano.

-Pues ya veo porque lo mantienes en secreto, esta muy deliciosa- y siguió comiendo. Así pasaron el almuerzo, luego de que acabaron ordenaron todo y siguieron caminando. Wiss le volvió a ofrecer su brazo a Vados y siguieron caminando recorriendo los jardines y los bosques.

El tiempo se fue volando, el pasar tiempo juntos tenía ese efecto, entre risas, sonrisas, miradas llenas de ternura, el contacto mutuo hacían que el tiempo pasara volando. Se quedaron sentados al pie de una pequeña montaña mientras veían el atardecer los dos juntos sentados. Mientras Wiss le preguntaba a Vados el nombre de las estrellas en el cielo.

-Y esa de allá, la azul, como se llama?- dijo mientras se recostaba en la suave grama.

-La de azul? Ah, se llama Odín Khan- dijo también recostándose en la grama.

-Que bonito nombre para una estrella, y esta, la que tenemos sobre nosotros como se llama?- dijo señalando la estrella. Vados soltó un suspiro, esa estrella era muy especial para ella, es la que ella veía desde su habitación cuando se sentía sola.

-Es muy fácil, se llama Imperia. Es mi estrella favorita, yo la veo desde mi habitación cuando me siento sola- en su rostro se formó una media sonrisa.

-Vados, no estás sola, yo estoy aquí contigo- dijo levantándose de la grama, y extendiéndole la mano a su hermana para que se levantase con el.

-Eso lo dices porque ahora estas aquí conmigo, pero cuando no estás tú y Champa-sama está durmiendo pues me quedo sola- dijo muy triste.

-Bueno si te sirve de consuelo yo lo paso igual que tu, es casi lo mismo, porque después que vuelva al castillo de Bills-sama será la misma rutina de siempre y al igual que tú me la paso solo- dijo mirando el atardecer. A Vados no le agrado ver a su hermano triste y quería cambiar el ambiente que se había vuelto desanimado.

-No por favor, no te sientas triste Wiss, perdóname, creo que me pase de egoísta con lo que dije. Se trata de que la pases bien estos cuatro días aquí conmigo, regálame una sonrisa por favor, si?- dijo tomando las manos de su hermano. Wiss no solo acepto que su hermana tomara sus manos, sino que se acercó a ella y la abrazo.

-No te preocupes, ambos nos la pasamos un poco mal en ese sentido. Pero mejor no hablemos de eso. Que te parece si cenamos en el castillo de Champa-sama pero en vez de hacer aparecer la comida la hacemos nosotros mismos?- dijo aun abrazando a su hermana.

-Pues me parece muy buena idea, al parecer no solo yo tengo buenas ideas, tu también las tienes- dijo mirando fijamente a Wiss. –Vamos al castillo entonces que ya está anocheciendo y preparamos la cena- Wiss asintió y se dirigieron al castillo de Champa los dos felices.

Llegaron pronto al castillo de Champa y pusieron manos a la obra, ambos se habían organizado bien y se dispusieron a hacer la cena. Decidieron que harían algo sencillo para cenar, una carne con unas patatas estaría bien y de tomar una botella de vino de las cavas de Champa. Hacer la cena fue sencillo, estuvieron bromeando mientras cocinaban, se empujaban el uno al otro en señal de bromear un rato. Pusieron la mesa, se sirvieron un poco de vino y ahí a la luz de las estrellas cenaron tranquilamente.

La noche estaba un poco fría, pero no impidió que terminaran su cena. Luego de tomar su copa de vino decidieron que era momento de ir a dormir. Vados bostezo en señal de que el cansancio le había llegado, Wiss hizo lo mismo.

-Parece que es hora de ir a descansar- dijo Vados viendo a su hermano.

-Si, al parecer el día acabo, pero aún me quedan tres días mas jejeje- dijo riendo.

-En serio te gusta estar aquí conmigo Wiss?- pregunto mirando hacia otro lado.

-Creo que eso ya te lo deje claro- dijo levantándose de su silla y acercándose a su hermana. –Hoy ha sido uno de los mejores días de mi vida- le extendió la mano a su hermana para que se levantase.

-Eso es música para mis oídos- no aguanto más y se abrazó del cuello de su hermano, Wiss no dudo en corresponder el abrazo de su hermana y le abrazo por la cintura. No habían tenido tiempo para oler la fragancia del otro. Vados sentía embriagante la fragancia que su hermano tenía en su cuello.

-Hueles muy rico Wiss, como a flores en la mañana-.

-Tu igual Vados, hueles muy rico, como a primavera fresca en mi planeta- sus ojos se volvieron a cruzar, y la misma sensación de acercarse se apodero de ellos, poco a poco de nuevo sintieron muy de cerca la respiración del otro. Pero Vados volvió a retirarse sin saber porque.

-C-creo que ya d-debemos de irnos a dormir- dijo soltándose del abrazo de su hermano y volteando a mirar hacia otro lado. Pero Wiss la detuvo sosteniendo su brazo.

-Vados, esta es la tercera vez que nos pasa esto en el día, y la verdad es que quisiera saber porque te detienes cuando nos acercamos- se lo dijo con un pequeño sonrojo en su rostro.

-La verdad no sé, quizás tengo miedo de que solo sea un sueño y termine muy rápido y quede con el corazón destrozado- se lo había dicho y esperaba que pensaba el de eso.

-A mi también me da un poco de miedo- se volvió a acercar y a abrazar a Vados. –pero quisiera saber o mas bien descubrir esto que siento contigo, solo contigo Vados- estaban de nuevo muy cerca, esta vez mas de la cuenta, tenían sus frentes pegadas y sus narices se rozaban entre sí.

-Yo también quiero descubrir esto que siento cuando te miro, solo contigo-. Sus rostros muy cerca, podían sentir el alieno del otro, sus miradas llenas de un sentimiento que hace que te sientas en las nubes, en cielo cuando estas con esa persona muy especial. Rozaron sus labios, y con eso fue suficiente para que sintieran una descarga eléctrica por todo el cuerpo, sintieron sus corazones latir a mil por hora, sintieron una enorme necesidad de estar mas pegados y de acariciarse.

No aguantaron mas y volvieron a unir sus labios, su primer beso, al principio muy torpe porque jamás habían tenido tiempo para experimentar tal acto.

Sus labios se movían como automáticos y paso de ser un beso inocente a uno lleno de pasión, lleno de amor como dicen, lleno de sentimientos encontrados. Wiss introdujo su lengua en la boca de Vados y esta gustosa acepto la intromisión de su lengua en su cavidad bucal, una gran batalla se liberó por saber quién de los dos degustaba mas de sus lenguas y de sus labios. La batalla era pareja porque ambos estaban disfrutando de uno de los placeres más grandes que es el besar.

Pronto se quedaron sin aire y fue necesario separarse para coger un poco de oxígeno. Ambos estaban muy sonrojados, se miraban y se daban besos fugaces mezclados con sonrisas por parte de ambos.

-Eso estuvo muy bien, que sensación mas fabulosa- Wiss no se lo creía, había besado a su hermana, pero eso no importaba ahora, lo que importaba era que en su pecho sentía una enorme sensación de paz y alegría.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo, que beso mas grandioso, no sabia que besaras tan bien, habías besado a alguien mas en el pasado?- pregunto con un poco de celos.

-Te soy honesto y la verdad es que mi primer beso ha sido contigo, con nadie mas- volvió a besarla. –Y tú, ya habías besado a alguien mas? Porque opino lo mismo, besas muy bien- pregunto con curiosidad y un poco de celos también.

-Este ha sido mi primer beso también, y el mas importante que recordare siempre- dijo devolviéndole el beso a Wiss.

-Quiero que sepas que esto solo lo quiero hacer contigo, con nadie más, y que no importa que seamos hermanos y esto parezca una locura, yo quiero vivir esto contigo y hacer que funcione. Eres la mujer más bella que he visto en mi vida y quiero compartir más momentos hermosos solo contigo- esa fueron las palabras mas honestas de Wiss. Vados esta tan feliz de escuchar eso de su hermano que hasta le salieron unas lágrimas. –Dije algo malo? No llores por favor Vados-.

-Son lágrimas de felicidad, no sabes lo feliz que me haces con decirme eso, yo también pienso que es una locura porque somos hermanos pero esto que siento por ti es muy fuerte y quiero vivirlo solo contigo, que estemos siempre unidos. Hagamos que esto funcione, yo no quiero separarme de ti, eres el hombre que quiero junto a mí-.

-Te amo Vados-.

-Yo también te amo Wiss-.

No hubieron más palabras, solo mas besos, deseaban demostrarse ese amor tan grande y fuerte que sentían. No había nada que los separase, estaban seguros que a pesar de ser una locura, encontrarían la manera de poder estar siempre juntos y que su relación funcione. El frio de la noche los sorprendió cuando el estar abrazados no era muy suficiente para calentarles, decidieron ordenar todo e irse a descansar. Recogieron la mesa, lavaron los platos entre besos y caricias como dos adolescentes que recién descubren el amar y ser amados; y si mas se dirigieron hacia sus recamaras.

Vados ya tenía la habitación lista y preparada para que su "novio" durmiera plácidamente como un bebe, era una de las tantas habitaciones que habían en el castillo de Champa. La habitación era grande con una cama que parecía muy cómoda y grande, al centro se encontraba una mesita con uno que otro accesorio. Tenía un baño bastante amplio, con ducha incluida, y hasta un ropero por si Wiss había traído alguna maleta.

-Bueno Wiss esta es tu habitación, tiene todo lo que necesites, pero por cualquier cosa que se te ofrezca solo me lo haces saber- dijo Vados mostrándole toda la habitación. –Trajiste alguna maleta?- pregunto Vados, mientras Wiss miraba maravillado la habitación.

-Claro que traje mi maleta- dicho esto, con su báculo hizo aparecer una maleta mediana en la habitación.

-Vienes bien preparado mi amor- dijo acercándose a el.

-Bueno, traje cuatro cambios de ropa, mi cepillo de dientes, perfume y una que otra cosa que llegue a necesitar, solamente… a propósito, que bonito se oye eso de mi amor- dijo mirándola y dándole un beso.

-En serio te gusta que te diga asi? Pues te lo digo porque eres mi amor- se lo dijo correspondiendo el beso.

-Y cuál de todas estas habitaciones es la tuya?- pregunto con curiosidad.

-Es la del final del pasillo, te gustaría conocerla?- le pregunto emocionada.

-Pues claro que quiero verla- Vados asintió y lo agarro de su mano y lo llevo al final del pasillo donde se encontraba la habitación de ella.

-Pasa- le dijo mientras ella abría la puerta y encendía la luz de la recamara, era muy grande, muy limpia y ordenada. Con una cama muy amplia, tenía una mesita en uno de los lados de la habitación con su silla y un espejo en frente. Tenía una mesita de noche al lado de la cama con una lámpara y ahí mismo estaba la fotografía en donde aparece Vados abrazada de Wiss.

-Aún recuerdo ese día, fue un día antes que nos separaran para ser maestros asistentes- dijo Wiss con mucha nostalgia al mirar la fotografía.

-Si, yo también lo recuerdo- dijo agarrando su mano. –Sabes, el día que nos separaron en realidad me dolió mucho nuestra despedida, no me creía capaz de estar sin ti y sobrevivir sin ti a mi lado. Me preguntaba todas las noches como estabas, o como te iba en donde estuvieras. Me sentía sola, y siempre miraba al cielo preguntándome donde estarías. Me logre acostumbrar un poco hasta que me asignaron a Champa-sama como mi alumno, pero casi siempre te pensaba- le dijo con tristeza aun sosteniendo la mano de Wiss.

-Sabes, ahora que me dices eso, creo que los dos pasamos por lo mismo- dijo viendo sus manos juntas.

-Tú también pasaste por lo mismo? –pregunto Vados asombrada.

-Ese día cuando vi que te ibas hacia otro planeta sentí un horrible vacío, por un momento me desilusione de ser maestro asistente, cuando iba en aquella nave miraba a mi lado y te imaginaba ahí junto a mi. Pero tú no estabas, y siempre miraba hacia el basto universo y me preguntaba donde estarías. Cuando me presentaron a Bills-sama sabía que a lo mejor me mantendría ocupado, pero siempre te tuve en mi mente- dijo viéndola a los ojos y abrazándola. –ay Vados, ahora que estamos juntos, no se cómo haremos para vernos, me da miedo pensar que tendremos problemas con nuestros amos y con Zeno-sama. No quiero que esto acabe mi amor, yo quiero que estemos juntos toda la eternidad- la beso en los labios con mucho amor, y Vados estaba mas que agradecida de que Wiss quería estar siempre con ella.

-Me haces muy feliz mi amor con eso que me dices, te amo tanto que yo se que podremos hacer que esto funcione, seremos felices ya lo veras- dijo acariciando su mejilla con su mano.

-Seremos felices, me gusta como suena eso. Bueno, este, creo que ya es hora que te deje descansar. Mañana será otro día- dijo con un poco de tristeza.

-Porque te pones triste? Pasa algo?- dijo dándole un beso.

-Bueno.. es que estaba p-pensando que como ya s-somos novios, pues si esta noche puedo dormir aquí contigo- a Vados se le subieron los colores al rostro, se puso totalmente coloradita, agacho la cabeza muy apenada. –pero sino quieres, no hay problema yo me voy para la habitación que me has dado- dijo nervioso, viendo que la propuesta no era oportuna.

-N-no, e-este por mi no hay p-problema, t-te puedes q-quedar aquí- Vados sentía arder su rostro de la pena, y se moría de los nervios.

-Estas segura? Bueno, entonces me iré a duchar me pongo mi pijama y vengo para que durmamos juntos- eso ultimo hizo que Wiss se sonrojara.

Vados asintió y Wiss se fue a duchar a la recamara que le había dado. Estaba muy nerviosa, y no era de menos, ella jamás había dormido con alguien mas. Bueno no es que tuviera muchas opciones de escoger ya que en el castillo solo eran Champa y ella. Pero volviendo a su problema le daba mucha vergüenza porque quien sabe como duerme su novio, bueno le dijo que usa pijama asi que no hay de que preocuparse, pero el hecho de estar en una cama los dos solos abrazados le daba como que un poco de miedito. Pues es que las hormonas son traicioneras. Dejo de pensar en ello y se fue a duchar. Lo hizo rápido y volvió a la recamara, se puso su pijama que era como un tipo camisón de color blanco pero que hacia volar la imaginación de cualquiera, ya que se amoldaba a su cuerpo que era muy bonito. Soltó su cabello y lo peino mientras esperaba a su hermano.

Escucho que alguien tocaba su puerta y se puso de nuevo nerviosa, se dijo asi misma que podría con aquello y se tranquilizó. Se levantó de su mesa y se dirigió a abrir la puerta, abrió la puerta y ahí estaba su hermano con solo unos pantaloncillos ocres y una camiseta blanca. Traía el pelo despeinado y con su rostro sonrojado. Wiss no se lo podía creer, Vados si que era muy hermosa con el pelo suelto, y que decir de su cuerpo si estaba muy linda.

-Vas a pasar o te quedaras ahí parado? – dijo haciéndose a un lado.

-Claro- dijo parpadeando varias veces mientras entraba en la habitación y cerraba la puerta.

Wiss se dirigió a la cama y se sentó en ella, sintió muy cómoda la cama de Vados, y no se aguantó mas y se acostó. Vados vio que su hermano ya se había acostado, termino de peinarse y se fue para la cama. Se acostó agarrando su almohada, pero no podía dormir, volteo a ver a su novio y este también estaba despierto aun.

-No puedes dormir? –le pregunto mientras se acercaba a el.

-La verdad es que no, me hace falta que me abraces, y aparte no me has dado mi beso de buenas noches- dijo haciendo un puchero.

-Pareces niño chiquito haciendo pucheros- se acercó a él y lo abrazo. Luego le dio un beso muy tierno en los labios. –Te amo Wiss, buenas noches-. Y se dispuso a dormir en el pecho de Wiss.

-Yo también te amo Vados, y mucho- dijo dándole un beso en la cabeza. -Buenas noches- cogió la sabana y los envolvió a ambos.

Esa noche durmieron plácidamente, hasta soñaron el uno con el otro. No había otro lugar en donde no quisieran estar, mas que solamente ahí, los dos abrazados compartiendo sueños los dos juntos. Hubo un momento mientras dormían en el que se tomaron sus manos y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus rostros. Definitivamente era un amor inexplicable, que salió de la nada, quizás ellos ya lo sentían antes de separarse y en el momento de su reencuentro simplemente salió a flor de pie. Estar enamorados es lo mejor que les pudo haber pasado.

Los siguientes tres días se lo pasaron de lo mejor, desayunaban juntos, se tomaban de la mano, se daban besos donde sea. Almorzaban y cenaban juntos, cocinaban juntos. Dormían juntos, y hasta muy tarde contándose anécdotas propias, asi como recordando momentos de su niñez. Y tristemente para los dos se llegó el día en que Wiss debía de volver a su planeta. Ninguno de los dos quería decir adiós, porque no sabían cuando se volverían a ver. Solamente esperaban que fuera muy pronto. Estaban en el jardín del castillo de Champa abrazados.

-No quiero que te vayas Wiss, quiero que te quedes mi amor- dijo Vados con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Yo no me quiero ir amor, pero tengo que hacerlo, te prometo que nos veremos muy pronto, no se como, pero te prometo que nos volveremos a ver- dijo también con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Quiero que me pienses todo el tiempo, quiero que me extrañes todo el tiempo, quiero que no me dejes de amar- dijo mirándolo a los ojos y besándolo apasionadamente. Después del beso Wiss pego su frente con la de ella.

-Te amo, hoy, mañana y siempre, te pensare todos los días, te extrañare cada segundo, tenlo por seguro- dijo aun con más lágrimas.

-Te amo Wiss, no lo olvides- dijo deshaciendo el abrazo con Wiss y dándole el último beso a su novio.

-Te volveré a ver, te amo Vados- dijo alejándose de ella para poder irse.

Wiss tomo su báculo, y con un clic se fue a la velocidad de la luz. Vados miro por donde se había ido su hermano, lo extrañaría demasiado pero tenían un trabajo que cumplir. Se abrazó asi mismo y siguió llorando, tenerlo lejos de ella sería muy difícil.

Wiss llego muy rápido a su planeta, vio que todo estaba como lo había dejado. Miro hacia el cielo con lágrimas y sintió en su pecho un dolor muy feo. La extrañaría mucho pero tenía un trabajo que cumplir y la irresponsabilidad no era una opción.

Habían pasado ya más de treinta días de que ya no se veían, Wiss estaba en el jardín sentado con su báculo en el suelo contemplando el cielo. Desde que había regresado estaba cumpliendo su promesa de pensar en Vados y de extrañarla, uno de esos días intento llamarla pero no pudo crear una conexión, y tras muchas veces intentar se decepciono y dejo de intentarlo. Quizás a lo mejor solamente se podía una vez, la verdad es que no le interesaba eso en ese momento lo que quería era ver a su novia. No se aguantó más, quería ver a su novia y lo haría, no le importaban las consecuencias, simplemente lo haría. Tenía un plan y haría lo que fuera porque funcionase.

Vados estaba casi igual había caído en una depresión horrible, casi no comía y tampoco dormía bien. Estaba en el jardín regando la flor que Wiss le había regalado, la misteriosa flor Galaxis. Increíblemente no solo era una, sino que, de alguna forma se había reproducido y había dado espacio a mas flores de color rojo. La había plantado cerca de su habitación para poder recordar siempre a su novio. Suspiro de nuevo en solo de acordarse de el, se moría por verlo, de darle un beso, de abrazarlo, de volver a tenerlo en su cama para poder dormir tranquila. Al igual que Wiss había intentado llamarle, pero su báculo por algún extraño motivo no cumplía tal función. Se volvió a frustrar, esto de estar separados por millones de galaxias no le gustaba para nada.

De la nada sintió un ki muy fuerte, pero muy conocido para ella, abrió los ojos como platos no podía creerlo, de seguro era un sueño o una mala broma del universo, ese ki le pertenecía a Wiss y este al parecer venía muy rápido. Miro al cielo y vio esa luz acercarse y estrellarse en el suelo haciendo un gran estruendo, esta vez no fue nada sutil al momento de aterrizar. El humo no le permitía ver claramente, pero poco a poco se fue desvaneciendo dando lugar a la imagen de Wiss caminando y un poco cansado.

Vados tiro la regadera que tenía en su mano, era increíble que lo tuviera de nuevo frente a frente aún seguía asombrada y atónita a lo que veía. Se movió automáticamente hacia el mientras Wiss al verla le sonrió como solo el sabía hacerlo. Wiss no soporto más y salió corriendo hacia ella, y ella hizo lo mismo, al momento de encontrarse cayeron al suelo abrazados con lágrimas en sus ojos dándose besos como dos locos enamorados, como si hubiese pasado una eternidad sin verse, a lo mejor y era asi como se sentían. Tras el último beso se quedaron mirando fijamente.

-Ya extrañaba tus besos, tus caricias mi amor, tus ojos que me miren asi de esa forma, te extrañe tanto vados- dijo dándole otro beso apasionado.

-No puedo creer que estés aquí, no sabes cuanta falta me has hecho, en las noches no te imaginas como te he extrañado- volvió a abrazarlo sonriendo de felicidad. –pero explícame algo, como fue que te viniste? Sigue dormido Bills-sama?-. Se levantaron los dos mientras se limpiaban las lágrimas.

-No soporte más estar sin ti, y me decidí a venir. Estos treinta días han sido un martirio para mi, no tienes idea de como me lo he pasado. Aparte de que cuando venía para acá se me ocurrió un plan para podernos ver, y espero estés de acuerdo conmigo porque no pienso dar marcha atrás- dijo con un semblante bastante serio algo que impresiono a Vados.

-Yo también me lo pase muy mal, te extrañe bastante, no tienes idea cuánto. Fue como una pesadilla para mi. Bueno, pues soy todo oídos, que plan es ese? –dijo tomando las manos de Wiss y mirándolo fijamente.

-Mi plan es el siguiente, que cada diez días nos veremos dos días completos porque no tienes idea de cómo me hace falta dormir contigo, esperaremos a que Bills-sama y Champa-sama se despierten y les diré personalmente lo que pasa entre nosotros y no me interesa si los dos se oponen, con hacérselos saber será suficiente. Y también se lo hare saber a Zeno-sama no importa como, pero lo hare. Creo que después de tanto tiempo nos merecemos ser felices, y si Bills-sama y Champa-sama no se despiertan aun, entonces lo hare yo. Con que solo me apoyes y estés conmigo en esto tendré el suficiente valor para hacerlo, solo por ti- dijo muy serio y con un semblante firme, Vados no se lo podía creer el estaba dispuesto a todo por ella y ella lo apoyaría incondicionalmente.

-Cuenta conmigo mi amor, cuentas con mi apoyo, ten por seguro que no te dejare en ningún momento. Hablaremos con quien tengamos que hacerlo y estaremos juntos en esto- le sonrió a Wiss y sostuvo sus manos para después besarlas.

-Te amo Vados, y por ti lo que sea- dijo abrazándola.

-Te amo Wiss, y por ti lo que sea- dijo acercando sus rostros.

Se fundieron en un beso, y eso era lo mas preciado para ellos estar juntos como lo estaban ahora. El amor actúa de una forma incomprensible y nos flecha cuando menos nos lo esperamos. No importa con quien sea, de el amor no escapa nadie. Porque cuando se ama ni la distancia, ni el tiempo son un obstáculo.

 **FIN.**

 **Bueno, honestamente me resulto algo difícil escribir este fic, porque se muy poco de ellos así que hice mi mejor esfuerzo. Siento que le va a dar diabetes a mas de alguno, pero ojala les guste mucho. Tenía ganas de llorar cuando hice el final. Es mi tercer historia asi que denle un review si les encanto como a mi. Saludos y se cuidan mucho.**


End file.
